


Someplace Soft to Fall

by countingpaperstars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 30s Bros, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post Dawn, Reunions, Surprises, Zine: Beginning of Forever (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingpaperstars/pseuds/countingpaperstars
Summary: The silence envelops him without the purr of the engine to fill it, and he thinks of how much he misses Prompto. The house always seems much larger without his presence to fill it.When Prompto's work trip gets unexpectedly extended, Noctis isn't expecting the doorbell to ring.Beginning of Forever Zine Entry.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Beginning of Forever - An older Promptis Fan Project - Zine Submissions





	Someplace Soft to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the [Beginning of Forever - Older Promptis Zine](https://twitter.com/OlderPromptis) ! I had a lot of fun working on this project and putting together a beautiful zine with the other wonderful contributors! Thank you to the mods for all their hard work and thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy!

Paperwork is the bane of Noctis’ existence. The words glaze over and swim in front of his eyes, but still he plows onward, reviewing and revising. He doesn’t notice how it grows dark around him. The next time he blinks, it’s to the light overhead flicking on. Noctis rubs at his eyes, glancing up to see Gladio at the doorway, hand on the switch.

“Thought you were heading home for the weekend?” Gladio asks. His long hair is tied up in a ponytail, crownsguard uniform unbuttoned at the top.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Gladio shrugs. “Ignis had a last minute request to see through and I offered to help.”

With a sigh, Noctis leans back in his chair. He rubs at his chin, scratching the stubble growing back in. He’s due for a shave, and probably a haircut, too, if he’s being honest. He swipes the strands brushing against his cheek behind his ear.

Gladio steps up to the desk and spins the open file around so he can scan it. “Thought this stuff was supposed to be left to the council now?”

“I wanted to give it a lookover, anyway.”

“Right.”

Gladio levels him with a look that belies his disbelief.

It’s been an adjustment, learning to take a step back from things. Ignis had helped organize the bulk of their new government system, so that Noctis could take a step back and rest. They’d discussed it and decided that was for the best. After all, he’d put everything on the line for Eos. He didn’t need to sacrifice anything more.

Saying it was one thing – believing it, another.

A knock sounds at the door.

“Not interrupting something, am I?” Ignis steps inside, adjusting his sleeve. His glasses glint in the light as he steps alongside Gladio. “You should’ve been home a while ago.”

“Yeah, well. Prompto called.”

“Oh?”

Noctis glances over to the pictures on his desk – a frame of the four of them together posing with a neat rock formation in the back from their younger days on the road trip. Right next to it is one of all of them outside the newly repaired citadel, leaning against each other and grinning just as bright. 

A frame with four slots sits on the corner of his desk, each filled with photos of him and Prompto. Two are from the road trip – one of them sprawled across a Kenny Crow bench, the other a selfie with Prompto’s arm thrown across Noctis’ shoulders as they both laughed – and two are from after the Dawn – one of them on a picnic in Insomnia’s newly grown West Park, and a mirrored selfie of their older selves, Prompto’s arm in its place across Noctis’ shoulders. He touches the corner of the frame and smiles to himself.

It’s hard, being apart from Prompto as he travels for work, but Noctis knows that taking pictures is what makes him happy. To deprive him of that, after a decade of darkness and struggling, seems almost cruel. Prompto had stuck around in the beginning, long enough to get the new government and repairs underway, but when the demand for news from outside the city was high, he’d jumped at the chance to travel.

Their relationship was tentatively new then, still fresh in the honeymoon romanticism. Ten years was a large space between them, and while getting reacquainted was difficult it was easier than Noctis expected. It felt almost natural, like their whole lives had been leading up to this final culmination.

“His trip got extended unexpectedly,” says Noctis.

Ignis coughs into his fist and Gladio gets a strange look on his face that Noctis recognizes as amusement. Relearning them after all this time hasn’t been easy, but some things never change. Lifelong bonds aren’t simple to break.

“Well, you should go home and relax,” says Gladio.

Ignis nods. “The entirety of the new system is to allow you more freedom.”

“I hardly know what to do with it,” says Noctis.

“I suppose that’s the adventure.”

Noctis sighs. It’s terrifying not having his path fully laid out before him. And liberating. Maybe tomorrow he’ll go fishing. Take his mind off things.

He always thought growing older meant figuring things out; meant knowing what to do. And sure, maybe he’s more steady on his feet than when they were journeying across Eos – more understanding of his place in things – but there is still so much Noctis is uncertain of.

Standing, he flips the folder closed and stacks it on a pile. He wonders briefly what his father would think, now that they’ve restructured Lucis to run without so much dependency on one person. The thought makes him melancholy, but he shakes it off and slips into his jacket.

They all walk out together, stepping into the brisk air. Noctis sucks in a breath and tastes the scent of colder weather on the breeze. Summer tips slowly into autumn, it’s final gasp lingering with the slanted sunshine. Noctis pulls his jacket tighter even though it’s still warm out.

“See you Sunday for dinner?” he asks, as they step into the parking lot.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” says Gladio with a grin. He pats Noctis on the back and Ignis smiles something soft.

Noctis slips into his car, shutting the door and switching it on. He prefers to drive himself these days, feeling awkward with the thought of someone chauffeuring him around like they used to. Insomnia’s streets are a stark comparison to how congested they used to be, and reconstruction is still underway in the majority of the city. Most of the central district has been cleared and repaired for use, the majority of the populace that moved back rebuilding their lives close to the hub of activity.

Getting everything up and running has been a task still years in the making, and Noctis is sure that without the others, he would be completely lost.

He swiftly navigates the streets, windows down to let the breeze tousle his hair. Insomnia’s upper district boasts a few quiet rows of house among the surrounding high rises and multi-family complexes still mostly empty. He pulls into the driveway of a modest ranch and turns off the car. 

The silence envelops him without the purr of the engine to fill it, and he thinks of how much he misses Prompto. The house always seems much larger without his presence to fill it. He’s mellowed out some since their younger years, but his smile and laugh have always packed enough weight to really fill the corners of their home.

Noctis climbs the porch steps and unlocks the door to the main living space, setting his keys in the dish by the door. A meow draws his attention, and he picks up the tabby cat winding between his legs.

“Hungry, Altair?”

Altair purrs, fur soft against Noctis’ arms. He takes him to the kitchen, flicking on lights as he goes.

Noctis had been the one to find Altair, wandering the ruins of the southern business district. Prompto hadn’t argued when he’d brought him home, instead giving Noctis a grin and a kiss on the cheek. Another addition to their small family, he’d said.

As he works on getting Altair’s food, the cat winds between his legs with continuous meows. It’s nice not coming back to a silent home.

When Altair is happily feasting on his meal, Noctis turns his attention to the growling in his own stomach. He pulls open the fridge, grabbing some leftovers from the day before to microwave. He’s finally learned to cook a few things, finding it much more enjoyable when Prompto’s there to tease him about it. It’s not his fault the Crystal didn’t teach him more useful skills. He’s making up for it now.

When he finishes eating, he deposits his dishes in the dishwasher and retreats to the bedroom. Altair follows, settling on the giant bed. He curls up on Prompto’s side and Noctis smiles, bittersweet.

He misses Prompto so much it aches.

Moving to the bathroom, Noctis draws a bath, letting the warm water run enough to start filling the large tub in their en suite. As it rises, he slips out of his day clothes and into the fluffy robe Prompto had gifted him last winter. He’s turning the water off when a sharp ring echoes throughout the house.

The doorbell?

Noctis frowns. He’s not expecting anyone.

He dips a hand in the warm water longingly before retreating through the bedroom and down the hall. When he peers out the peephole, all he can see is a bundle of flowers, and he wonders if someone has the wrong address. Frowning, he opens the door.

“Surprise!”

Noctis’ breath catches in his chest as Prompto lowers the bouquet enough to smile over. “My trip ended early.”

“Prompto…”

Prompto’s smile slips, but Noctis doesn’t leave time enough for him to feel bad, pulling him into a hug right on the doorstep.

Something pinching in his ribs he didn’t know was there loosens. Prompto angles the flowers away from them, wrapping his free hand around the small of Noctis’ back. He smells like sunshine, like the last dregs of summer heat, and Noctis presses in closer, tucking his nose into Prompto’s neck.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Prompto whispers. He squeezes tight and the world clicks back into place.

Noctis revels in it.

When they finally part, he pulls back just enough to cup Prompto’s cheeks. He glances between Prompto’s eyes, down the slope of his nose, to the sly grin on his lips. Noctis leans in and Prompto’s there to catch his fall. Their mouths touch gently, caressing slow and sweet. It’s something that never grows old, never dampens the butterflies in Noctis’ chest.

They linger, exchanging soft kisses until Noctis feels a little less steady on his feet. He presses a final kiss to Prompto’s forehead. “Welcome home.”

Prompto’s smile softens at the edges. He pulls the flowers between them. “For you!”

“Thank you.” Noctis takes them from him and smells their sweet fragrance. They’re fresh and bright, like a reminder of all they’ve worked hard to regain.

He remembers standing in Duscae, the flowers and grass long around them, the slough a glittering expanse. He remembers wanting so badly to reach out and take Prompto’s hand, remembers holding back for the sake of trying not to hurt himself. He’s thankful for the journey they’ve had together, of all it took to get them to right here, right now. Noctis reaches out and takes Prompto’s hand.

“Come on,” he says, stepping into the house. Prompto follows suit, grabbing his bag from the top of the front stairs and kicking off his shoes in the entryway. Altair emerges from the bedroom to mewl loudly at him for being gone so long. “How was the Vesperpool?”

Prompto groans and flops onto the couch, rubbing at his forehead. He looks as if he never left. Noctis goes to the kitchen and rummages around the cabinets for a vase.

“Just as muggy as I remember,” says Prompto. “The environment has really bounced back.”

Noctis grins and thinks of their last adventure there. It had been a rough trip, what with Gladio gone and their party trapped in the ruins beneath the lake searching for mythril. He looks back on it all fondly now, even those rough times. After all, they led him here.

Flowers taken care of and set on the counter, Noctis retreats to the living room and flops on top of Prompto. He’s welcomed with a pained huff of air and ready arms wrapping around him and snuggling close. Prompto kisses the top of Noctis’ head and he melts into the tender touch.

They shift, twisting until their limbs are indistinguishable from one another. Noctis settles in the crook of Prompto’s arm, leaning against the back of the couch. It’s warm and safe and everything Noctis had been missing.

The next thing he knows, he’s blinking awake. It’s dark and he forgets where he is for a moment, until the movement in his arms startles him.

“Sorry, sorry.” Prompto leans down and presses a kiss to Noctis’ cheek. “I have to put something in the fridge before I forget.”

Noctis lets go and sits up, leaning over to turn on the lamp beside the couch. It casts a soft butter yellow across the living room, driving back the evening shadows. Prompto blinks down at him and smiles.

“Hey,” he says.

Noctis smiles back. “Hey.”

He sits up as Prompto moves away towards his bags. He unzips his backpack and pulls out an opaque container.

“What did you bring?”

Prompto holds out the container for him to take and Noctis takes it with both hands, opening the lid. Inside sits two perfectly cut slices of cheesecake, raspberry sauce drizzled on top with a glistening berry each. Noctis’ mouth waters and when he glances up, Prompto’s holding out a couple of forks.

“Fancy a treat?” he asks.

Taking one, Noctis scoots over on the couch to tuck into the corner. Prompto sits beside him, snuggling close as they hold the container between them.

Noctis cuts into the nearest slice, scooping it up on the fork and sliding it into his mouth. It’s silky smooth and sweet, the perfect consistency. He groans and Prompto snorts, tucking into his own piece.

“Have I ever told you you’re the best partner I could ask for?”

Prompto laughs around his fork. “You could stand to say it more often.”

“Well, you are.”

They sit together in the near dark, systematically demolishing the sweets until Noctis is left dragging a fingertip through the remaining raspberry sauce. He dabs it on Prompto’s lips and follows it up swiftly with a kiss. Prompto makes a surprised noise, but leans into it.

“Thank you,” says Noctis, pulling away.

“Anything for you.”

They gravitate towards each other like binary stars, forever revolving closer and closer. The dessert is sweet between their lips and Noctis lingers until a thought strikes him.

“Oh,” he says, pulling away.

“What is it?”

Noctis frowns. “My bath is probably cold.”

“Guess we better go check.”

Prompto follows Noctis down the hall, turning off the lamp as they go. They find the tub full and waiting, and Noctis sticks a hand in the water only to pull it back with a laugh.

“No good?” Prompto asks.

Reaching down, Noctis pulls the plug. Prompto wraps his arms around Noctis’ waist and pulls him back against his chest. He presses a kiss to Noctis’ neck and squeezes tight.

“How are you feeling?” Noctis asks. 

Prompto shrugs. “Sleepy.”

“C’mon.”

Noctis takes him by the hand and leads him to the bedroom. He pulls back the comforter Altair vacated and turns it down as Prompto kicks off his pants. They crawl into their respective sides and lie down.

A puzzle piece clicks into place at long last, like some nagging feeling finally being soothed. Prompto curls into Noctis’ side and sleepily kisses him one more time. He feels like he can’t ever get enough. The space around them is soft and safe and Noctis thinks of all the unknowns they face everyday – thinks, he can manage them with Prompto by his side – and falls asleep to the rise and fall of Prompto’s chest beneath his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, I'd love to hear your thoughts <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/countpaperstars) | [writing blog](http://countingpaperstars.tumblr.com) | [tumblr](http://thenameisfame.tumblr.com)


End file.
